All the Same
by Jedi.Vixen
Summary: Companion to Words Unspoken. As Sasuke is going to Orochimaru, he is visited by Itachi. Oneshot


All the Same

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Times like these make me wish I did...

Rating: PG

Pairings: super super SLIGHT Implied NaruSasu. UCHIHACEST if you read between the lines (as always .)

Warnings: Angst. OoC-ness. unbeta-ed.

Summary: Itachi visits Sasuke after Sasuke's final battle with Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't know the way, but his legs seem to lead him deeper into the forest. How do they know where Orochimaru's lair is? He neither cares nor thinks more about it. The darkness in his heart is his guide.

He grips his left arm and vaguely remembers Naruto. His bangs caress his bare forehead, and he smiles ruefully. '_So the dobe had managed to scratch my forehead after all.'_ He isn't surprised. _'With or without the headband, I'll be marked as a traitor of Konoha.'_ Somehow, the thought doesn't bother Sasuke. Konoha isn't his home, anyway. Home, for him, is somewhere else. It was nice of Naruto to try and convince him otherwise. For a moment, Sasuke had actually thought his home was with the blonde kitsune, but the Mange Sharingan eyes were missing.

'_I'll get it some other way. I can't kill him.'_ Sasuke believed that he would do anything to defeat his brother. Obviously not. Naruto has come to mean more to Sasuke than the memories in the old Uchiha Manor that he dreams about. Though he still has trouble admitting that, it's true. Naruto is his present and his future. Kakashi once told him not to dwell in the past, but Sasuke can't part from it. Itachi still lives.

The rain is cold but it's not like it matters. He hopes it's warmer where Naruto is.

"So you are going to him."

Sasuke doesn't mind the voice or the disapproval interlacing the menacing tone, instead walking straight along his path.

"He's just going to use you and then steal your body," Itachi says in disgust. Sasuke can just imagine his aniki's Sharingan narrow with revulsion and anger, but at whom, he isn't sure.

He stops in his tracks and looks up at the dark trees. The rain continues in a slight drizzle. "I didn't know you cared, Oniisan," he replies in bitter sarcasm. His body aches, and he realizes how mentally and physically unfit he is to fight Itachi now. "Leave me alone."

There is a hint of rustling in the leaves, but it could just be the wind. Itachi jumps down in front of Sasuke. "Don't get me wrong, otouto. I just don't want the Sharingan to fall into the hands of that snake."

Sasuke understands what Itachi meant in the first place. He doesn't need to explain himself. "Whatever. He can keep these eyes if it so pleases him." _'I'm beyond caring about what anyone does to my body, so long as it feels Itachi's cold blood in the end.'_

Sasuke isn't sure if he has heard right; for Itachi suddenly growls. "Don't throw your life away so easily."

Frustration builds up in Sasuke's chest like the flame of the Uchiha Fireball jutsu. Itachi just has to remind Sasuke of the painful truth he lives with everyday. "You would dictate what I do with my life, you bastard! If you don't like it, then just kill me!" He breathes heavily after his sudden outburst, almost exerted, but the glint in Itachi's eyes makes him second guess his request.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi says spitefully. Sasuke is somewhat surprised by the emotion behind his brother's words. "You're so pathetic; looking for a master to teach you flashy tricks. Do you think he'll treat you any better than I would? Without your eyes, you would be worthless."

Sasuke hates the tightening in his chest, and he hates the burning behind his eyes. Itachi has never spoken to him like that before. Is he really that desperate – that weak – to arise such harsh words from Itachi? Why does it even bother him? Itachi has stolen everything from him. It is proper that he should take Sasuke's dignity as well.

"At least he wants something from me," Sasuke mumbles, turning his head away to hide the tears threatening to spill. "I said I'd do anything to defeat you." He glares into Itachi's eyes. "If that means giving my soul to the devil, then I'll do it."

"Your soul belongs to me, otouto," Itachi says firmly and possessively. "No one else."

Sasuke feels resignation dulling the intensity of his gaze. He doesn't deny anything. Gripping his left arm and having made up his mind, he continues walking passed his aniki. "All the same."

Itachi doesn't stop him.

* * *

Umm... I was thinking that I would make a trilogy as prequels to _Words Unspoken_, where Itachi sees Sasuke three times before the funeral but written in Sasuke's perspective. Suggestions are welcome!

I made this after listening to "Blurry" by Puddle of Mud. Listen to it if you get a chance!


End file.
